criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spencer Reid
Sidearm Anyone have any idea what kind of revolver Reid uses? Could be a .38 maybe. -Sec_1971 13:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Reid uses a .357 Smith & Wesson Model 65 with 3-inch barrel and wood-colored grips. Suceress 11:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Rank / job I know it says his job is "special agent" but he's actually a Supervisory Special Agent and has been so since season 1. As for rank, federal agents are ranked through the General Schedule (GS) system. FBI agents start out at rank GS10 step 1 (there are 10 steps per level, but agents can skip whole ranks and go from GS10 step 2 to GS 11 step 1 and so on) and are on a probationary period for the first two to three years, but they can advance in rank. The Special Agent rank comes at GS13 step 1 (or higher). Supervisory Special Agents are at least GS14 (but an be GS15). According to http://www.fbijobs.gov/114.asp (question 17) a person would need to serve at least 3 years in the FBI before being eligible for the BAU -- which could explain why Hotch said he had known Reid for "three lousy years" in LDSK. Suceress 11:35, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Date of Birth In season 1 episode 17 Reid mentions a fact from a case that occured in the early 1980's. Gideon says he wasn't even born then.... (Reid responds by saying "I read a lot....")So Reid's DOB as listed on his page couldn't be correct. 06:34, January 27, 2012 (UTC) dramanerd98107 UPDATE: Ignore this... The DOB is only off by a year... :Yeah, well in Memoriam, the case took place in 1984 and Reid said he was four, so is the DOB really correct? --Alexcoldcasefan 08:48, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Reid has rotten luck Has anyone ever listed everything that has happened to Reid on the show. It's crazy. So far I have: abandoned to care for his schizophrenic mother (pre-show), beaten and tied to a football goalpost (pre-show), caught on fire during a narrow escape from an explosion, beaten up by an unsub (criminal), held hostage multiple times, kidnapped, tortured, drugged with dilaudid (leading to an addiction), infected with anthrax, and shot in the knee. Have I missed anything? 05:25, April 16, 2012 (UTC) GUYS: On Matthew Gray Gubler's Twitter page, there's a list of secret facts, including (to this moment): He cuts his own hair. His middle name is Walter. At 9 years old, he superglued a highschool bully's chin to a pull-up bar. If you could add these, it'd be great... : Those facts aren't true, MGG was just joking. UnSub-Zero 23:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) : he can' get a girl : Well Not anymore........ After all of Spencer's misfortunes throughout the series, he finally gets a peice of good luck, as he gets a girlfriend. We don't know who the girl is yet, but they meet in the 4th episode of season 8. However, Matthew Gray Gubler thinks this is a "bit dubious." http://www.tvguide.com/News/Criminal-Minds-Reid-Girlfriend-1050738.aspx I think this should be included in the article, if it hasn't yet. There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. (talk) 20:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Would it be possible for someone to correct Reid's Job title as "Supvervisory Special Agent" instead of just Special Agent, please? I would do it myself but I don't have access. All of the members of the BAU are SSA rank. SSA (GS14 step 1) is the minimum rank allowed in the BAU Suceress (talk) 01:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Reid's Vitamins I updated the info on Reid to include the vitamins he said he was taking while talking to his mystery woman-- however, I have since heard people debating about the last thing. He said Riboflavin and Mangnesium and sporadic shots of what sounded like E2 to me, but others said they thought it was B2. But Riboflavin IS B2 and is in pill form. E2 is a pill that combines Vitamin E and Selenium-- but is not an injection. B12 is given as an injection though. So either he misspoke and it was supposed to be B12 or he did mean E2. Or the writer got it wrong and thought B2 and Riboflavin were different things. I wonder if Matthew misread the script and said B2 when it was B12. I just thought I would mention that in case it needs to be corrected later. Suceress (talk) 20:22, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Given that he's supposedly being treated for whatever is causing his headaches, the one that makes sense is vitamin B12, as it repairs/helps regenerate neurons (is part of treatments for dementias and Alzheimer). Vitamin E2 doesn't exists per se; vitamin E is a complex, so it's true that different ones are part of it, but are never found/administered individually, and in any case, its an antioxidant. I vote he misspoke/the writer mixed the letter soup! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 21:24, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah. That is what I thought. B12 made the most sense. What did you think it sounded like? I asked Breen Frazier on Twitter, but I'm not sure if he saw it. I wasn't able to attend the Twitter chat thing. It is interesting to note that the Sir Arthur Conan Doyle book is important as apparently that is the author that Reid and the mystery woman (who some people believe is portrayed by Beth Riesgraf or her sister Mary) bonded over. That was only revealed in the chat and as such, is not necessarily canon on the show yet.Suceress (talk) 07:05, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::My ability to understand Reid/Matthew when talking fast in null, and when talking at a more normal pace is not much better, so I'm happy if I get the gist of what he's saying ;-)) Will ask some friends to re-watch that part and will see what they understand! The only writer who seems to really pay attention to the questions (no spoiler ones) from the fans about details, and tries to answer them all is Virgil (@VirgilWilliams) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:53, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I have a hard time understanding too. Virgil is pretty good at answering. Janine answers some-- although she answered one of my questions with a question. Also, I think that the general consesus is that Beth Riesgraf is portraying Reid's mystery woman. I watched some clips and looked at pictures. Same nose, same eyes, and the voice sounds close when she's talking more softly. She's actually a friend of Matthew Gray Gubler's, so it would make sense to be her.Suceress (talk) 23:38, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I got an answer from the writer and he said he thinks it was B2 but he didn't sound confident. LOL. Should I change it to B2?Suceress (talk) 13:42, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Not confident? Sounds like whoever it was had no idea! LOL!! Better let B12... at least that one makes sense ;-)) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 18:59, December 7, 2012 (UTC) dose any one love spencer reid Antacides It says on the wiki that Reid taking antacides may be a cover for his headaches or a sign of lactose intolerance. Considering he also quits on coffee around season six(?) and moves to green tea, it might very well be that his stomach hurts after ingesting a lot of coffee. (I don't know the exact English term, but in my country we call if burning stomach acid) It's quite common. Magnesiumcarbonate (Reid takes magnesium) and calciumcarbonate are a common supressor of the symptoms. Firearm skills Reid is said to be terrible with a firearm/gun but I think it's slightly overrated. I don't know if he shot more than four people - Dowd (L.S.D.K.), Hankel (Revelations), that guy in "Nameless, Faceless", and Chloe (It Takes A Village). The first two he shot using an unfamiliar gun. I mean, that's pretty good. I think it's a bit inconsistent in the series themselves but I wanted to point it out. he can shot far distence. :I know my solution doesn't help, but maybe Reid's better when it comes to the real thing. Just saying. As for Spencer reid36, d'you have any evidence of that comment of yours. Because if there isn't, you MUST know that this isn't a place to fangirl. It is becoming a nuisance. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:09, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Error regarding Reid's addiction His Wiki here says he attends Beltway Clean Cops in the episode 'Elephant's Memory'.(s03ep16) The actual episode is the one before this - 'A Higher Power' (s03ep15) 02:29, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :Corrected, thanks. :You may want to register so you can edit the pages. :) [[User:Jxxxxx|'J'xxxx]]∞ talk 08:05, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Actually, the meeting attendance was NOT in "A Higher Power". That was the episode where Reid hinted that he looked in to 12 step programs but "Elephant's Memory" was the first episode in which Reid was actually shown attending a meeting and it was the Beltway Clean Cops. It was his first time attending a meeting. So the original text was correct.Suceress (talk) 23:35, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Ahh, I just took it on good faith and didn't check. I'll go undo it. [[User:Jxxxxx|'J'xxxx]]∞ talk 16:48, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :Also, it is in this episode (Elephant's Memory) where he is given the one-year medallion (by one of the main bosses of FBI). He gets this here NOT in season two... It seems confusing to have this under the season two tab. just saying Jello For the notes on Spencer Reid, someone could add that he seems to like Jello as proven in both season 4 episode 24 Amplification when he asks Derek Morgan if there is any more Jello left after waking up in the hospital, and then again in Season 9 Episode 24 Demons, when Garcia comes in with the tray he says "Jello, my favorite". 01:23, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Specialization Is there a good place to put a specialization? For example, I know on Morgan's page there's a sentence about how he specializes in explosives. I think it'd be a good note to make that one of Reid's specializations is handwriting analysis, as he seems to be the go-to agent for that. However, I'm not quite sure where it could be put. Lucis absentia (talk) 00:42, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :He's supposed to be a specialist in "everything", so I think filling that field out would be necessary. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:43, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Birth Year Where did the 1982 birth year come from? Shouldn't it be 1981? According to the season 7 episode True Genius, Spencer turned 30 in 2011, right? At the very least it should be 1981-1982. C-camisado (talk) 00:48, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :True Genius aired in 2012, not 2011. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:43, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Birthday Confirmation Was Spencer's birthday confirmed in the first episode (I believe) of season 12? When we find out his social security number got stolen and we see the fake license of the person who stole it, the birthday says 10/28/1981 or around there. I'm no expert on stealing identities but would Spencer's actual birthday show up on the fake license? Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm on mobile. Hanwalks0 (talk) 03:40, November 14, 2016 (UTC)